Summer in the Winter with Fall
by Team-LaPush-Werewolves
Summary: Summer and Paul were two diffrent people who came together with a little Quileute magic. PaulxOC Imprint!
1. All I Need Till The Very End

Summary: Summer didn't know anything besides gymnastics. That was her life, gold medals and nothing but praise.  
Never has Summer been to the mall with friends, or on a date with a boy, like a teenage 16 year old girl normally would have been doing.  
That was the way her parents raised her.  
Paul was the bad boy of La Push, turned supernatural shapshifter.  
His mother taught him right though, never mistreat a woman, never come in late without notice or a phone call, and never ever speak a word of his father in the same house as her.  
Both misunderstood and troubled, clash in this story of love and determination.

* * *

_All I need in this life of sin is me and my girlfriend (me and my_  
_Girlfriend)_  
_Down to ride till the very end, it's me and my boyfriend (me and My_  
_boyfriend)_  
_-03'Bonnie and Clyde, Jay-Z & Beyonce_

Location: Austin Tx.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if Miss. Summer LaRange can stick this landing off of her backhandspring perfectly I'm positive she can make all-around champion." The voice if the announcer was rough like sandpaper.  
"Im not so sure about that Dan, even though Summer has been named all-around twice in the last three years, she has not been looking all concentrated today." Phillip Hendly and Dan Wildly, two of the greatest sports announcers spoke more to eachother than to the crowd.

Phillip was right, Summer had not been all there up in that mind of her's. She was thinking of boys and the mall and wanting to go to public school so badly. Her thoughts kept her sane, even though her mom constantly reminded her to keep on task and to her work, that being gymnastics.  
You see her mother was a gold medal olympic figure skater back in the days and her father was an olympic hockey player, I guess you could say thats how they met. Summer was born a very freezing winter night in the middle of December. With a name like Summer being born in the middle of the winter, she thought her mother was high on something as soon she was old enough to even know what drugs were.

Summer had never been on a date, something she had longed to do, or had a friend to gossip with. Nope, all Summer LaRange had was 10 gold medals, 4 silver, and 3 bronze.  
Someone would think the girl had it all, the praise, the sponsorship, the grand prize money. But to Summer she would trade it all away just for a shot to be normal.  
So as she prepaired to make her final backhandspring off the beam she made a decision that would change her future forever. She fumbled on the beam and fell to the ground waiting for the pain of a sprained ankle. Every gymnasts fear,and Summer had just commited that purposely.

A sharp pain shot up her foot and Summer tried to stiffle a high pitched whine. The medics came over to look at her ankle. She turned to the side to see her mother's look of fear for her child, whom at practice this morning had done the routine without a fault or difficulty, who had just ruined a lifetime of scholorships to various universities. At that very moment decided to call up her sister Emily and ask if perhaps Summer could stay there for a month or two with her in LaPush, maybe get her daughters head out of the clouds and maybe, just maybe, have the chance to interact with people her own age. She just wanted the best for her daughter. Explaning that to her husband would be harder, thats why Summer had never been over to Washington, Christian LaRange had a problem with Sam Uley. But that was a problem for a later date, right now Summer needed to know where she would spend the next couple of months.

* * *

**An// okay so that was really short, but I really just wanted to get the first chapter out there. The rest of the chapters will be in either Summer or Pauls point of view. I only need one review to make me happy :) Please? haha :)!**


	2. Can You Imagine

AN// Thank you guys so much for the reviews, You guys are amazing. The chapters may be short for a while, just until Friday or Saturday, then I will write you guys a long chapter :)! I posted a pic of how I picture Summer up on my profile, check it out :)!

* * *

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep fried chicken your best friend sticking up for you even when I know your wrong Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance, five hour phone conversations The best soy latte that you ever had.... and me.  
-Train, Drops of Jupiter

(S.P.O.V)

I had it all figured out. My mother often said my brain would one day explode from all of the useless facts and information I would store in it. But this was different. You know when you get a puzzle, those 900 piece ones, and then you spend a week devoting all of your time on it and then realize you spent the whole week uselessly piecing together a puzzle because you had nothing to do for that one day.  
This wasn't one of those times, I actually only spent the first half of the flight thinking about my plan. Step one was to have fun, I know... original right? Well its true that's what I intended to do. Make friends, go on a date, maybe go to the beach. The possibilities were endless.  
Step two was to develop a sense of the outside world, speak the lingo teenagers used and act the way normal teens act.  
And I know this last step is going to sound weird and crazy, but after an hour I finally decided it should go on my list. Step 3, Find out "the secret".  
Told you it's crazy. When mom told dad that she was giving me a couple of months off and shipping me to La Push he went, in the literal way of the word, haywire. Mumbling about wolfs and gangs. My mother shut him up right away, but I heard the whispers... they mentioned a "secret" the Quilliute tribe shared, one that I didn't know. But I intended to find out.

So the first half of the trip was spent with me thinking, but now I was growing restless of the middle aged man in the row next to me undressing me with his eyes. I wasn't anything amazing. Just a regular 16 year old girl with lightly tanned skin, golden brown hair and a gymnasts toned body. My height was one of the main factors the gym I signed with was scared to sponsor me, I was 6'9, a little tall for a gymnast.

Sam Uley was supposed to meet me once I got of the plane, which at the moment everyone was doing. Mom said he sticks out like a sore thumb. Tanned and tall was the only description I had of him. I took one last big breath and stepped off the plane to collect my bags and meet my long lost Uncle.

I took my bag, which was really heavy due to the fact that I couldn't decide what outfits to pick out, and walked out the terminal.  
People were rushing around, trying to get on their planes on time. People around here, I believe it was Forks, were strangely pale and short. I stood out like a sore thumb.  
There was one other person who stood out more than me. Tall and muscular, with the hint of authority in his posture. He was faced to the side looking to the opposite side of me. I walked up to him, my nerves were all over as I took in the sheer size of him.

"Um, Hi I am Summer LaRange and I was wondering if you were Sam Uley." The man turned around and smiled, making the slight kindness of his face appear.  
He wrapped me up in a hug, I was quite hot considering his body heat. "I'm Uncle Sam, Ah, Emily has been so excited you were coming to visit, your her only niece you know."  
Sam had the authority in his voice, just as the posture I mentioned before. But as soon as he began talking about Emily his voice went softer. Aunt Emily must have this man's heart.

"Yeah, I'm really excited as well, shall we go?" Sam smiled once again and nodded, picking up my bags with one hand.  
So, Uncle Sam is tad but weird... but I can live with it. Now on to La Push.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness again.... I have tons of homework. By Friday I will probably give you guys a long chapter. I am going to go see "the last song" in a while :) anyway, I hope you like the chapter.! Review. :)!?


	3. Flirting with my eyes

**Thank you to all whom reviews. And special thanks to one of my reviewers who pointed out that I accidentally put Summer's height as 6'7, my bad, it was 5'7. Oh and I forgot to put a disclaimer..... My name is not Stephenie, never will it be, so for that and other purpose's, I don't own twilight, only Summer.**

* * *

_Do you come here much?  
I swear i've seen your face before  
Hope you dont see me blush  
But i cant help but want you more more  
Baby tell me what's your story  
Ain't shy dont you worry  
I'm flirting with my eyes  
I wanna leave with you tonight  
So do you come here much?  
I've gotta see your face some more...  
- Katy Perry and Timbaland, If we ever meet again._

Try imagining a 6'6 or so man all muscular and gigantic, driving a yellow Volkswagen beetle. Okay now imagine a teenage girl right next to this man laughing her ass off. Let's just say Sam and I were going to be the best of friends when I stopped laughing and he stopped glaring.

"Hey Sam?" I said with a hint of a smile playing on my face.

"Yeah Summer?" He still had the playful glare on his face.

"My stomagh hurts from laughing... are we there yet?" He laughed at me.

"That's what you get for making fun, karma for you." I stuck out my tongue at him, immature I know.

We pulled up to a house. It was the perfect fairytale house. The white picket fence and the rose bush garden on the side.  
The house was perfect, just the way I imagined a house to be.

Sam took my bags inside, looking as if he was aching to see something inside of the house.  
I slowly walked inside, honestly I was nervous.

The walls were quite bare, but that just gave the house a spacious look. There was an adjoining hallway right next to the living room, and right in front of me was the kitchen. I assumed Sam walked into there.

I just stood there. Not wanting to be a snoop and look around too much. I was uncomftorable to say the least.

Laughing was heard in the kitchen, plates banging, shouts and whispers, and a feminine voice politely telling them to "shut up".

The woman whom I assumed owned the feminine voice came out of the kitchen and into my view. She was on the shorter side, a mixed color... maybe white and native. She had straight long black hair cut evenly down to her waist, and 3 long scars down her face that didn't take away from her beauty.

"Hi Summer, I'm your aunt Emily." She walked streight to me and hugged me, I returned the hug.  
The voices in the kitchen stopped. Who were these people? And why were they eavesdropping?

"Wow, I didn't even know I had an aunt, this is amazing." There were tears in her eyes, and a sad look on her face.

"I can't believe they didn't tell you, I mean I know Christian was surprised, but that's no reason to separate sisters."  
I think she was referring to my mother and my father. Why would my dad separate Aunt Emily and Mom. Did it have to do with the secret?

I stayed silent, not knowing what to say. She wiped the excess tears from her eyes. "Your Uncle has a few boys over here quite often, so come along lets meet them."

I assumed Sam took my bags to my room since they were nowhere in sight.  
I followed Emily to the kitchen, suddenly feeling a whole more nervous. A chorus of "No Claire and Hey, come back over here" were suddenly announced from the kitchen.

A little girl, maybe 5 or 6 bumped into me. Grabbing my legs for support. She looked up startled. "Wow, you pretty, and tall, just like Quilly when I gave him a makeover", "But, your much prettier anyways, shh don't tell him." I smiled at the little girl's enthusiasm.

A few laughs and teases were thrown across the room. I looked up and saw a table full of teenage boys, no older than 19. They were all equally built like Sam. Sheepish grins were on their faces. Except one in the back, the single most beautiful one. His eyes were a light brown and he had the bad boy look written on his face.  
He was just staring. I removed my eyes from his and turned to Emily whom had this big smile on her face.

"Well everyone this is Summer, and let's see... The little one is Claire, then there is Embry, Jared, Paul, Brady, Collin, Quil, Jack, Russel, and Sebastian. (**After BD so Seth, Leah, and Jake aren't present... But I added some new younger wolfs. Seth, Leah and the Cullens will come up later)** They all smiled and waved.

Paul didn't though. He just stared.... man that's creepy.

Well let's see today I: Met some giant teenage guys, Met some long-lost relatives, and Some weird guy keeps staring....... Is my life even normal?


	4. Symphony's

Thank you so much for all the reviews, I wrote a chapter, the longest chapter i had ever done, and oh my goodness my computer shut down. Darn I was mad. So very mad. grr.

* * *

I lie down in the dust just under your eye  
A scrap of paper, thin as vapour  
Filling my clothes like smoke  
A couple of the wires in my heart are broke  
I throw, I miss, something, nothing  
But dreams, schemes, moments wasted  
Taste I tasted  
Fate I'm fated  
Re-edited again then copy pasted  
- Dan Black and Kid Cudi-  
Symphonys

Paul ran out of the room halfway through dinner. To say I was confused was an understatement. Sam ran after him.

Well Emily was mad because dinner was ruined. The rest of the boys lest after Sam took off. Emily just got up and started cleaning after the boys. That was horrible, just up and leaving your mess.

I helped Emily clean up despite her pleas that she was used to it and could do it herself. I ignored her and kept helping.

"Hey Summer." Emily said in a small voice.

"Yes Aunt Em." I answered. She sat on the table with her head in her hands.

"How's your mother, does Christian treat her well?" I put the dishes in the sink and grabbed a chair. Ready to reveal my life story to my newly found Aunt.

"My mom is not so well, a few years ago my mom and I walked into the house after going grocery shopping." I paused and out my head down.

"Dad was on the couch with a slut, about 18, and he was having sex with her." Emily gasped and held my hand as I cried.

"Mom may have eventually forgave him, but i didn't, Mom works all the time now and dad just sits around getting drunk." Me and Emily wiped tears.

"Im so sorry, my niece, that I let you slip away from me.

We were hugging and reminiscing. Telling each other about the bad things and the good things. That's how Sam found us. On the couch with a big bowl of ice cream laughing and storytelling.

"What are my two favorite girl's doing?" Sam said with a ghost of a smile on his face. Me and Sam were pretty close, during dinner and on the ride here we bonded really well.

"Nothing Hun, just catching up." Emily stood up and kissed Sam.

"Well, I think I should go get unpacked and get some shut eye." I stood up and hugged my aunt and uncle.

"Alright Sum, Last door to to the right."

I said my goodnights and walked to my room.

The room was purple with pink stripes. It fit my personality really well.  
There was a vanity to store my cosmetics, a dresser, and a bookshelf that I would check out later.  
There was an adjoining bathroom and a closet in the corner.

I took about 45 Minuit's storing everything where I thought it would be comfortable for me.

I lay down and thought back to my day. The boys were all diffrent yet the same in their own ways. The younger boys were the ones I took to the most, I thought of them as brothers.

Paul was the one whom stuck out in my head the most. The diffrent emotions in his eyes were the most confusing thing for me.

Maybe I was over thinking things. Maybe my mom was right, my head would really explode one day.  
Is that even possible? Oh great now I just made myself nervous.

I took out my laptop from the side table I placed it in and googled it.  
Turns out it's not possible. Thats one problem I never have to worry about.

I checked out the website of the gym I used to go to.  
You see we had this competition, where the more popular and the more medals we win make up our ranking. The person who stays on top of the list for 9 weeks gets to go to a national competition representing the gym.

When I left Texas my ranking was 2nt, my lead competetor was Daisy Miluklin. We always switched from first to second. Neither of us ever stayed up there for more than 2 weeks.

My ranking was now 1st... Now I just had to keep it there.

I shut my laptop off and fell into a deep sleep, trying to ignore a wolfs long howl in the distance.

* * *

**Blah, another short one. Longer one tomorrow. And I promise some interaction between Paul and Summer. And maybe some Daisy Miluklin trash- talkin.! haha :)!!**


	5. Werwolf in Disguise

**Sorry I took a while to update... My computer Caught a virus. Blah. Thanks to all my reviewers :) **

* * *

_Look at him  
Look at me  
That boy is bad  
And honestly  
He's a wolf in disguise  
-- Lady GaGa  
Monster_

(Paul)

All my life I was known as the trouble maker, the bad boy, the man whore.  
Did I deserve to be branded like that? Yeah, I think I did.  
Do I deserve my beautiful imprint, so innocent and full of life. No, I'm sorry to say, I don't.

After I ran out of Emily's, Sam came after me.  
He tried to reassure me that I was perfect for her, she could change me.

He left me alone in my thoughts for the rest of the night.  
My head is a lonely place without my pack brothers in it every few minuets.

Halfway to my mom's house I realized what my situation was.  
I was scared.

I, Paul Urban, was scared to give up my reputation.  
I was scared to give up the drunken one night stands.  
I, Paul Urban, was a wimp and a low-life.

Maybe Sam was right. Maybe my soul-mate, Summer, could save me.  
Winning her over would be the hard part.  
Was I ready?

(Summer)

I woke up around 9 and yawned.  
A new day, maybe I could go to the beach or those native shops we passed by on the way here

I looked out the window to see the sun, Sam said it wasn't a everyday thing for sun in La Push.

I put on an aeropostale baby doll tank and a pair of blue jean daisy duke shorts.  
The vanity was now complete with all my perfumes and makeup on it.  
I put a bit of mascara and blush on, and some blue body shimmer.

"Summer, Breakfest." Aunt Emily's vice echoed through the thin walls.

I walked down the stairs and passed Claire in the living room watching t.v.

"Hey Claire, whatcha doin?" I asked her.

She looked up from the T.V. "Oh, Just watching cartoons."

"That's cool, where is everyone?" She pointed to the kitchen.

"Okay, thanks Claire."  
I walked into the kitchen and saw only Paul, Sam, Emily, and Russel at the table.

"Mornin'." I said to everyone.

"Morning Sweetheart, how did you sleep?" Emily asked as she put a plate with food on it for me.

"Thanks Aunt Emily, and I slept really well." I smiled taking a bite of a pancake.

"Hey Summer?" Paul asked more as a question than a statement.

"Yes?" He looked sort of nervous.

"Well I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to the beach or around town today... with me." He said really fast, but I could easily make it out.

I looked around the room to see Aunt Emily smiling encouragingly.

"Sure Paul."

His face was surprised, as if he expected me to say no. "Okay, we can go after breakfast."

The rest of the morning feast was spent laughing and joking around with everyone.

I finished first and was walking to put my plate in the sink when I got a text message.

_From Daisy_

_Just wanted to say, you may have the top spot now  
But you better watch your back LaRange_

Oh god, that queen bitch.

Everyone looked at me in question, I just said everything was okay and it was just an old "friend".

_To Daisy_

_First place will always be me  
Don't forget it ;)_

I turned off my phone and excused myself to get my swimsuit for my day with Paul.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Day with Paul..... What else do you want in the next chapter? suggestions?


	6. I Was Made for Loving You Baby

**I love reviews :) thank you guys for all the support.! :) I seriously write just for you guys.**

* * *

_You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs..._  
_I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no._  
_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs_  
_Well what's wrong with that?_  
_I like to know._  
_Cause here I go... again..._  
_Love lift us up where we belong!_  
_Where eagles fly,_  
_On a mountain high!_  
_Love makes us act like we are fools._  
_Throw our lives away,_  
_For one happy day_  
_--Elephant love medley--_

Paul was the perfect gentleman, he just looked a little out of place.  
I don't think he ever did something like this before.  
Something tells me he has never taken a girl out.

All the car ride too wherever we were going, because I was too shy to ask, was full of him sneaking glances my way.  
He was also very twitchy.  
Did I ever tell you how much that annoys me? No? Well it does.

Oh god, another glance.

"Paul, please stop." He turned to me.

"Stop what?" Paul Urban would be the death of me one day.

I took a deep breath and composed myself. I looked over to Paul to see him smirking.

"What?" I asked.  
He just shook his head and looked to the road.

Okay, I cannot deal with another 15 minuets of silence.  
"So Paul, tell me about yourself."

His face scrunched up as if he was thinking really hard.  
Was it really a hard question?

"Let's see, I'm a senior... uh yeah."

"Urg, Paul can you be serious for one second, is it really that hard?" I lost it. I shouldn't have... but I did.

He started shaking. I was honestly a bit scared to be in the same area as him.  
"I'm trying okay, It's just hard around you, I'm trying to be absolutely perfect but it's difficult." I opened my mouth to stop his rant but he continued.  
"I've never had a girlfriend, I've never had anyone to teach me any of this, I just don't know what to do." he was breathing heavily at the end of his rant.

He pulled the car over in an empty parking space by the beach. His head on the steering wheel.  
I got out of the car to give him space.

The beach was beautiful at this time of day, I took off walking towards the water.

From my right I heard quiet sobbing, I thought about ignoring it but I couldn't.  
I looked around and saw a girl about my age sitting on a rock overlooking the ocean.

I cleared my throat.  
The girl looked my way, and scoffed.

"Everyone is talking about you, I saw you get out of the car with Paul." She got up and got closer to me. I backed up a bit.  
"What, is he your new fuck-buddy or something, every girl he's ever brought to this spot on the beach he's used and then left." At the moment she was right up in my face.  
"Including me." and with that she stormed off.

I was so confused.  
Was it true?  
I don't even know him that well.

Someone sat next to me, and due to the abnormal body temperature I guessed Paul.

"I heard Holly and your conversation, I just want you to know I made some mistakes, but I can fix them, I swear to you." He sounded really sincere.

Did he mean it?

"Well than let's start all over, my names Summer LaRange." I stuck out my hand.

"Paul Urban, nice to meet you Summer, and might I say you are looking quite stunning." He shook my head.

"Well Paul Urban, what a nice comment.. for a kiss-ass." I said playfully.

Was I flirting?  
With a bad boy?

He fake gasped and gently shoved me sending me into the water.  
Oh now it was game.

"Hey Pauly, give me a hand?" I put on my puppy dog eyes.

He walked over to me and stuck his hand out.  
I took it and pulled him in with me.

"Ha ha Sucker."

That's how it all started.  
The beginning of my feelings for Paul.  
My first crush.... Other than Johnny Depp of course.

"Hey Paul." I looked at him as we walked back from the beach.

"Yes Summer?" he looked down at me.

"A girl has got to eat, or she will end up on the street." I quoted.

"Moulin Rouge, nice choice."

Oh god, I think I just swooned.  
A guy who knows his movies.

* * *

**Sorry if it sucked, My computer still isn't fixed. I work better on that one. Any suggestions or comments are greatly appreciated :)!**


	7. Now the World is Mine

**Thanks for the reviews once again :)!! New chapter for ya'll.**

* * *

_I look up to the sky_  
_and now the world is mine_  
_Ive known it all my life_  
_I made it, I made it!_  
_I used to dream about, the life im living now_  
_I know that theres no doubt._  
_I made it!  
-Kevin Rudolf- I made it._

_(Summer)_

You don't know how much I want to say that Paul and I became closer after the day spent together.  
But I can't.

Paul has been gone a total of 7 days.  
One week.

Sam nor any of the guys have been around either.  
Is it weird? Hell yeah.

I want to know the secret and I want to know now.

(Paul)

That stupid vampire was making me miss my time with Summer.  
Of course I want to keep her safe, but I want to spend time with her in the process.

The Russian blood-sucker was new and in uncharted territory.  
We didn't know whether the land was ours or the tribe next to ours.

Sam was talking to their tribe leader to call a truce.  
Our rivalry goes way back.

It's been a week and I still can't get her out of my mind.  
It's like she's in every nook and cranny.

The way she giggles or goes cross-eyed at random moments.  
Something so little that affects me so much.

Holly keeps calling me.  
On my cell, at my house, I swear she stalks me.

I don't know where me and Summer stand right now, but I hope It's good.

(Summer)

I asked Emily where Sam and Paul were today.  
She just got nervous and said they were at "work"

Russel and Sebastian stopped by as well and had some news to share with Emily.  
"The Russian had been assassinated." What the hell?

What Russian?  
Why were their Russians in La Push?

Sebastian came over and sat next to me on the couch, "Paul told me to tell you he misses you alot."  
Paul misses me, yeah right.

"Well tell him he can go and miss himself, because I do not miss him one bit." I told Sebastian and Russel, whom had joined the conversation a while ago. "Pass it on."

And with that I walked away.  
Oh, now I really was going to find out who this Russian is.  
Why was he assassinated.

Oh no, Paul was a TERRORIST.  
I think.....

(Later that Day)

Emily is the most amazing person ever.  
She lent me her car!!

"Don't go to Forks Summer, stay away."  
Well Aunt Emily won't be happy when she hears where I am.

Olympia.  
Yes mam'n  
The home of the closest shopping mall.

So what if it's 4 hours away.  
And I sorta kinda might have passed by Forks on the way here.

And so what If I just called Emily and am now grounded for life.  
No Aunt Emily I do not care if Sam and Paul are worried.  
I have been worried a whole freakin' week.  
Stick that in your juice box and suck it.

Stupid Terrorist's.  
Always ruining everything.

Oh yes, Aunt Emily was absolutely raising when I told her I ran out of gas and now have to sleep in a hotel.  
Where I am now, at least it's a Hilton.  
That counts for something right?

I met some girls at the mall.  
Alice and Nessie i think, whom had heard of me from one of the competitions that was broad casted.  
They recommended me to a friend who had their own gym that I could train in while I was here in Washington.  
I was going to check it out tomorrow.

So now I have : A mad aunt, A gym that I can practice in :) and some terrorist's that live with me.

1 out of 3 ain't bad......

* * *

**sorry for the filler chapter. I have just been swamped with schoolwork and tests, Sorry for the suckish chapter.**


	8. I am the Lightning

**Thanks for the reviews :) **

* * *

_And it takes my breath away_  
_What you do, so naturally_  
_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_  
_And I love the way you know who you are_  
_And to me it's exciting_  
_When you know it's meant to be_  
_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_When you're with me, baby_  
-- Selena Gomez  
Naturally--

_KNOCK KNOCK...._

Ugh. stupid, loud knocking.  
Go away.

BAM BAM BAM....

Oh my flippin' goodness.  
What the hell.

I checked the clock on the bedside table at the hotel.  
6:45, who knocks on the door at this time in the morning.

I slowly went up to the door and looked through the peep hole.  
Two very muscular and familiar bodies were seen.  
Paul and Sam. Didn't they get the hint that maybe I didn't want them to grace me with their presence.

How did they even find me?  
There were millions of Hilton Hotels in Olympia.

I opened the door to find both of them in deep discussion with a twinkie in both of their hands.  
"Yes boys?" I said leaning against the door frame.

"Come on Summer, were going home." Sam said with authority grabbing my elbow, Paul took me by my other elbow.

I stood my ground, which was really hard when two men who could practically bench press an elephant were pulling at you.  
"No can do guys, I have things to do and people to see." I argued.

They tugged me more forcefully, Paul shooting me a look of apology, as if asking me to forgive him for touching me.  
Sam just looked angry ... like always.

A woman in her late 70's came out of one of the rooms.  
Just in time!!

"Stranger Danger!" I shouted "Stranger Danger."  
The lady walked up to the boys and hit them with her cane.  
Scary old lady, but at least she was helpfull.

I ran back to my room and got Emily's car keys and my belongings.  
Hopefully the lady with the cane helped me buy time.

I took the elevator, way faster than the stairs, and ran to the parking lot as soon as the door opened.

Emily's yellow bug was as always the most noticeable.  
I got in the yellow automobile only to be surprised by the two figures in the passenger and back seat.  
Busted.

"Where were you planning on going Summer?" Paul asked.  
So now I was under Interrogation.

"Oh, um you see some girls I met at the mall yesterday recommended a gym where I could practice." I explained. I had been cought, now I had to fess up.

"Oh, you could have just said that Summer, we would've taken you." Sam said.  
Oh don't think I forgot about the week that they disappeared.  
I was still mad.

"Yes, you would have... That is if you would have been here all last week and not assassinating the Russian President" I explained, raising my voice at the end.

They both looked at eachother and burst into laughter.  
Why do I associate myself with crazy people?

"Well first of all Sum, I don't think Russia has a president, They have a Prime Minister." Sam said as if he was talking to a kindergartner.  
Stupid boys, always being smart.

"And, We were going to hold a bonfire to tell you what had happened last week, but instead you went on a shopping expedition." Paul pointed at the bags that overfilled the backseat next to Sam.

"Aww, I missed the fire, I wanted to make s'mores." I whined.  
Yummy delicious S'mores.

They both rolled their eyes simultaneously.  
Freaky.

"We tell you that we are going to tell you a secret and all you can think about is s'mores?" Sam said, while Paul was mumbling something about "Girls and their chocolate."

"So Sam, to the gym or are we going to do this bonfire thing tonight?" I really wanted to do both. The gym could wait though,

"Bonfire, I already called all the elders of the tribe." I just nodded and started the very long drive back home.

"PAUL STOP TOUCHING MY THIGH"  
"PAUL, DON'T HARASS MY NIECE."  
"GAH, IM SORRY!"

* * *

**So, the secret shall be reveled :) Will the Cullens make an appearance? Will Summer find out about Imprinting? I guess you will have to read on.**


	9. In this crazy world!

Thanks for the Reviews :)! sorry for the wait, I have Prom to get ready for :) with it just around the corner, the perfect dress has yet to come around :(!

* * *

_You're a falling star, you're the get away car._  
_You're the line in the sand when I go too far._  
_You're the swimming pool, on an August day._  
_And You're the perfect thing to say._

_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute._  
_Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do._  
_Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true._  
_Cause you can see it when I look at you._

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,_  
_And you light me up, when you ring my bell._  
_You're a mystery, you're from outer space,_  
_You're every minute of my everyday._

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,_  
_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can._  
_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,_  
_And you know that's what our love can do._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
_It's you, it's you, you make me sing._  
_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._  
_You're every song, and I sing along._  
_Cause you're my everything._  
_-- Michale Buble-- Everything._

Aunt Emily forgave me... eventually.  
I got the silent treatment for an hour. It's not very fun.

Now I am currently getting ready to make s'mores.  
Oh S'mores, how I love thee.

My baby blue floral sundress complemented my skin tone. My hair was put down in waves that cascaded down my back and held by two bobby pins. I applied mascara and a bit of liquid eyeliner.

Okay, now I am ready to rumble.  
No wait... is that boxing?  
They need to make a s'more catch phrase.  
Hm... something to ponder about and waste a solid 5 minuets of my life doing.

"Summer, are you okay?" Paul asked peeking into my room. "You were mumbling about S'mores and rumbling."  
Oh gosh Sum, make a freakin' fool out of yourself why dont you.  
"Um, yeah I'm fine Paul-Shmaul."  
Ha ha I liked that nickname... It rhymed.

"Sum, are you high or something?" He asked, was I supposed to take that offensively? Oh well.  
"Nope, just overly excited." He just smiled his smile and walked out.

I can't help but feel attracted to him. He's just so indescribable. The way he laughs, or his gruff yet smooth voice. I can't help but feel a little ashamed, why would a boy like him like a girl so simple as me. I wasn't one of those girls who paraded themselves around, I was outgoing and loud. Some boys probably found that to be a turn-off. But I was me, and i'm happy. That's what matters.

* * *

Enchanting. That was the best word I could describe the legends that Sam told. Realistic and magical. Just Amazing.  
Also amazing was Paul's arms around me during the legends, It felt right. I belonged in them.  
Delicious, was of course... my s'more. Yummy grahm cracker, chocolate, marshmellow heaven. I adore you.

So as everyone else was packing up and dozing off Paul asked me to go on a walk on the beach.  
Many emotions were running through my head, was I supposed to be nervous, or excited?

The moon was provding the light and the light wind made it breezy and somewhat cold.  
The waves crashed on the shore. Paul hadn't spoke. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was antsy and afraid.

We stopped at a boulder and he took a seat in the sand. I just leaned on the giant rock.  
"Sum, The legends... what did you think?"

His voice showed uneasy-ness. "They were great Paul, what's a matter."

He looked up at me, sighing. "Oh god... I can't do this." Can't do what? was he okay.

"Paul, you can tell me anything, you know that." I sat in the sand with him. Crabs scampering into their little burrows.

"Summer, the legends are true... I'm a shapeshifter."

Huh? Wait backtrack. Oh my gosh!

_(Flashback)_

_"Uncle Bubba, tell me a bedtime story please, Daddy and Mommy don't read to me anymore."_

__

Uncle Bubba was a strange and out of place charactor, he always looked pained and ... scary. Mumbling about random stuff. He always looked at me with some hatred in his face.  
He hated my parents for some off reason, but everyone else was out of town. He was my only caretaker for the night my parents had a banquit.

"_Sure Kid." He paused to get me in bed. "There are legends, about men who shapeshift to wolfs.. carry down their genes. They curse their fathers for giving them such devil traits. Never would I have imagined becoming one, the heat, the power, the fury. It was amazing and new. Alphas were the head of the pack of wolfs, giving them orders. Carter was a great-ass alpha. My best friend. His mate, imprint, Shanie was amazing. She was Carter's reason for life. I wanted one too." At that time I was scared and ducked further into the covers begging him to stop. The look that crossed his face was horrific._  
_"A vampire came into the Rez, attacked poor Shanie. She recoverd but Carter never forgave himself, I had to get my alpha out of such misery. So I did what seemed right. I sacrificed Shanie." He got a distant look. I coverd my ears. "The Vampire in Italy took her and imprisoned her. Carter looked all over the place, the pain 100 times worse than before. I felt so guilty. So very guilty. Poor alpha never got over it, he eventually married, had a kid. He was never happy though. Poor Christian."_

(End Flashback)

The reason dad was so unhappy, It came to me.  
Dad was Carter. Dad was a wolf. Dad had a imprint out there... somewhere.

I cried, and cried... and cried.  
Warm arms holding me through it.

* * *

**Why Summer's dad is so unhappy! **  
**How Summer see's Paul and the pack next chapter along with a phone call!!**


	10. Whatever it is

**So sorry im updating late. My school work has been hectic. Thank you for the reviews. Even if you dont like country music I reccomend the song, its amazing.**

* * *

_You know I've never been the type that would ever want to stay _  
_Bring 'em home at night and they're gone the next day _  
_But that all changed when she walked into my life _  
_People ask me why that is _  
_I tell them I don't know _  
_Just something about the woman makes my heart go haywire _  
_She's got whatever it is _  
_It blows me away _  
_She's everything I want to say to a woman _  
_but couldn't find the words to say _  
_She's got whatever it is _  
_I don't know what to do _  
_Every time I try and tell her how I feel _  
_it comes out "I love you" _  
_You got whatever it is  
Zac Brown Band-- Whatever it is_

(Summer)

Everything hit me like a ton of bricks. No, nevermind make that a million tons of bricks.  
My father, why didn't he ever tell me? His only child. Did he even love me?

Then there was Paul.  
Even though he had just revealed that he was a shapshifting werewolf along with the rest of the boys he hangs out with, I was okay with it. If anything it made my feelings about him stronger. At the moment he was holding me while I cried and whispering soothing words in my ear. I had told him my dad's story through my sobs about a half hour ago. He didn't look at me any diffrent, just held me.

I quieted down after a while. Paul noticed and moved me so that I was facing him. My green eyes were most likely swollen and red, my faced flushed. I couldn't look him in the eyes while I looked so terrible. Paul on the other hand had diffrent ideas and moved my chin up to look into his eyes.

"Are you okay babe?" My heart went a whole thousand beats faster, He had just called me babe.

"Yeah I think i'm okay now." My voice sounded rough and raspy.  
He hugged me closer to him and sighed.

"You scared me for a while there, I was afraid you wouldn't accept me." I leaned my head on the crook of his neck.

"Paul, wouldn't your imprint be mad were doing this." He looked at me strangely.

"Summer Hayden LaRange, I imprinted on you... I will be whatever you want me to be, a friend, a brother, a servant." he paused "a boyfreind"  
That last one startled me, did he want me to be that. I had never had a boyfreind before, I knew Paul had though. I knew about his one-night stand past. I was scared that I couldn't live up to those girls.

"What do you want me to be to you?" I asked him. He looked down and then back at me.

" I would like it if you went on a date with me, a real date, the whole day... tommorow." I could see in his eyes that he was hopeful that I would say yes. Could I say yes? Would I say yes?

"Are you sure you want to go with me?" Paul looked a little angry.

"Why wouldn't I want to go out with you Summer?" I was kind of embarresed to tell him the reason.

"Paul, I've never been on a date before." I told him looking down.

(PAUL)

"Paul, Ive never been on a date before." how can she have never been out before? She was a natural beauty, with her amazing toned body and big green eyes. She was perfect in every way.

I on the other hand was not perfect. I was a douche. I used girls in the past for my own needs, but I would never think of pulling my old ways on Summer. I was a changed man, the girl in front of me was the cause of that.

Imprinting to me wasn't carrying on the gene and making wolf babies as Jacob and Sam say. To me imprinting is giving you push in direction to the person who you truly belong with. Other people go through many divorces and unhappy lives, but never knowing the person that would make their unhappyness fade. I always thought I would never imprint, heck eveyone thought, I never wanted to be whipped like Jared and Sam, but now I resent ever thinking those things.

"Summer, I would like to be your first then." I told her truthfully and honestly. Her green eyes sparkled and I felt like kissing her, I could wait though, just until the time was right. I wanted to be her first for everything.

She would be my first love. I just had to prove to her I was ready.

I helped her up from the ground. I was taking her to Sam's. I'm pretty sure Emily and him would want to know that their neice now knows their bigest secret, and Emily's brother in law was a wolf before Sam.

I slipped my hand into hers and she slipped her hands into mine.  
The moment was perfect.

"Paul?" She looked up at me.

I looked down at her. "Yes Summer."

"Can we pick up McDonalds, I want a happy meal."


	11. Little Black Dress

**Thank you so much for the reviews, sorry for the update being so late... **

**Anyway, Only Summer belongs to me..... the rest are all owned by Stephenie Meyer! And the gymnast compititon and Daisy Miluklin are coming in the next chapters... :)**

* * *

_cuz baby when you're with me_  
_its like an angel came by, and took my to heaven_  
_(like you took me to heaven)_  
_cuz when i stare in your eyes_  
_it couldn't be better_  
_praise the doubters on_  
_they don't matter at all_  
_cuz this life's to long_  
_and its much to strong_  
_ill never let you go_  
_i got my favorite girl_  
_--Never Let You Go--_  
_Justin Beiber_

Sam was expressionless, most likely to the fact that there was a shape-shifter whom shifted before him, and also the new found idea that since I am half Quileute I was a ticking time bomb to become a wolf.  
Emily was angry because her brother-in-law was a lie. I don't blame Emily for being mad, I was mad too.  
I learned that when Emily was mad she cooks, so the boys were stuffing there faces with food.  
Sam left the room with Emily... probably to blow of some steam.  
Paul had his arm around me and I was leaning into him, he was eating with his other hand.

The phone call to my father and mother would have to be postponed until tomorrow due to the fact that I have a date with Paul tonight! Yes, I Summer LaRange have a date with Paul!

The way Paul makes me feel is amazing, I know I'm his imprint and I am fine with it. He knows that I want to take things slow and steady.  
Slow and steady wins the race... wait what race? That Nascar thing or a running type race? I wonder what kind of race Paul could win? Probably both, Paul's like Superman. I could be Jane... wait that's Tarzan. Wrong movie. Superwoman... yeah I think that's right.

"Summer are you okay?" Paul said bringing me out of my little head rant. "You were mumbling again." How embarrassing.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him smiling, getting up and starting the water to wash the dishes. Sebastian volunteered to help while the rest of the boys went home and Paul went to get ready for the date.

"How are you Seb?" I asked him... He was always pretty quiet, but he was a good guy.

"I"m pretty good, I imprinted today." Why hadn't he mentioned it? Oh my god! This is great news.

"Sebastian! That's great news, who is she, is she pretty?" He got this dazed off look on his face, eyes glazed over and a smile.

"Yeah, I think she's a gymnast like you! She's beautiful." I turned off the water and took two pieces of cake and put them on the table for an after lunch snack.

"Whats her name, I might know her?" I asked him taking a bite into Emily's cake.

"Camry Lenaray." Camry was one of the few girls I actually talked to and made friends with, we understood each other. Sadly she moved a few years back and I am guessing she moved to Washington.

"Ry-Ry! Invite her over, I miss her, I'm so happy for you Seb." He deserved someone.

We hugged and I wished him well with Ry-Ry (**pronounced rE rE) **

My date with Paul was in three hours and I had yet to pick an outfit. Last night Paul told me all about the vampires and Alice having her special power of looking into the future. Maybe she could give me a tip on what to wear.

"Alice Cullen- Fashionista" was saved on my phone as her contact. I dialed the number and halfway through the first ring a masculine voice answered.

"Hello." The voice said into the phone. I'm pretty sure Alice didn't turn into a man overnight. Unless.... wait no! Alice can't be a man!!

"Alice! I thought you were a woman!!" Voices on the other side of the phone laughed. It wasn't that funny.

"Nah, this is Jacob, Alice went to the UPS station to mail a package." Oh the Jacob Black everyone talkes about!

"Oh, well can you tell her Summer called?"

"Sure can do!, bye" I said bye as well and went back to getting ready for my date.

One setback to my plan, my closet had nothing in it. Damn, I forgot to pack any formal/casual looking stuff. What do I do now!!  
Okay Summer, use your noggin! You could go naked....

The doorbell interrupted my brainstorming. I opened the door and the UPS man was there!!  
Oh UPS man, how I love thee, and thy cardboard colored shorts.

The man gave me a weird look. Did I say that out loud? Yeah... I think I did. He probably thinks I insulted his shorts, in reality I love his shorts. Just not his hairy man legs, that has got to go.

"Mam'n this is not funny. Can you please sign for the box and let me do my job in peace." UPS man said. Oh lord, I said the hairy legs thing out loud too. I wasn't very good at this meeting new people thing.

"yeah, sure." I signed the paper and took the box. Well, I failed to take the box considering it felt like there was an elephant in it. What the hell can one box hold.

Yes, let me tell you.. the box was in fact from Alice Cullen, and inside held clothes. A lot of clothes.  
And at the bottom of the pile of clothes was every girls essential article of clothing for a date... The Little Black Dress.

* * *

Short... I know. But it's Monday.

The eclipse trailer was AHMAZING!!!!!!!!! Ah... it was really good.


	12. Darling You Are

****

**Yeah, sorry for the late update, I have prom in a while/// This is a filler... really short but important.**

* * *

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
and curse at the wind._  
_He broke his own heart and I watched_  
_as he tried to reassemble it._  
_And my momma swore_  
_that she would never let herself forget._  
_And that was the day that I promised_  
_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._  
_But Darling,_  
_You are the only exception._  
-Paramore, You are the only exception...

The date with Paul was amazing, he was the perfect gentleman.  
All of his pack brothers are always describing him as hostile and grouchy.  
When Paul is with me he proves them wrong.

Okay so he took me dancing! Yes, I know, original... But oh my freakin' gosh can that boy dance.  
His eyes were on mine the whole time and we swayed to the beat. I think the little black dress did the trick.

We went to a little diner in the outskirts of La Push at around 10 to get some Dinner.  
Paul ate... a lot, and we talked and we laughed and we had fun.  
Perfect first date.

No first kiss though.

* * *

(Next Day)

I was awoken by a vibrating on the side table drawer. Stupid phone, always ringing in the mornings.  
I picked it up without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello" I said, my voice full of sleep.

Sobs were heard through the phone line. My mother's sobs.

"Momma, what's wrong?"

"Oh dear, you're father is gone... he left me." Damn basterd.

"Momma, did he tell you where he went? Where are you?" I asked her.

"No, he just said he wanted "out" and was going to Italy and I couldn't stop him, as for me... I think I need a vacation." My mother's pain was my pain.

"Momma, go on your vacation, take as long as you need... I'll always be here for you."

And we said our farewells and goodbye's.  
My mother, hurt deeply by this man, made me angry.

I was feeling anger and sadness. Denial and Pain. Everything.  
The room was shaking... or was I?

The feeling of intense pain started in the lower stomach and traveled to my head, making me dizzy.  
I screamed and fell to the ground covered in sweat.

I couldn't see or hear, my senses were blocked off.  
I felt hands pick me up and take me somewhere.

The forest most likely.  
I don't understand, what's happening to me?

Was this death? Was this what real pain felt like?  
Was this god's way of punishing me for not reading the bible?

The shaking got worse if that's even possible.  
Everything was so loud, screaming and shouting.  
I could hear the birds chirping and the water splashing.

I wanted it all to stop. To halt in it's tracks and just let me be.  
I felt Paul was here, but I wanted his presence to be more pronounced to me.

The pain was suddenly gone.  
And my body was different, no not different... morphed.

I was a Quileute shapshifter.  
A descendent of Taha Aki  
A spirit wolf  
A horror movie buff might even go as far to call me a Lycan.

I was a monster like my father once was.

There were voices in my head, they sounded so very familiar.

Paul, Sam, Russell, and Embry.

What the hell.......


	13. First Your Holding Back

**UPPDATE! yay :) If you haven't already, check out my new story :) please. I loved all the positive feedback on these stories, I thank you all!**

**I am working on a oneshot Sing fic :) so watch out for that :)**

* * *

_It's that moment when_  
_You start closing in._  
_First you're holding back,_  
_Then surrendering._  
_It can start a fire,_  
_Light up the sky._  
_Such a simple thing,_  
_Do you wanna try?_  
_Are you ready to_  
_Say goodbye_  
_To all these blues?_  
_I wanna kiss a girl,_  
_I wanna hold her tight,_  
_And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight._  
_Don't wanna go too far_  
_Just to take it slow,_  
_But I shouldn't be lonely in this big ol' world._  
_I wanna kiss a girl  
-Keith Urban, Kiss a Girl_

"Summer, calm down, I'll be there in a second." Sam's voice sounded in my head.  
I nodded even though it didnt really matter.

"I'm all alone, singing, in the middle of the woods, I'm so alone, so I'm singing, in the middle of the woods." I sang in my head.

"Summer do us all a favor and please shutup." Russle's voice shouted in my head. How rude.

"It's okay Summer Honey, sing as much as you want." Aww Paul was in my head, how cute.

"Aww Paul, your such a cutie pie." Embry's chimed in.

Paul rammed into Embry while I just shook my wolfy head.  
Boys.

Sam showed up at that very moment. He was way big.  
Like a giant. Sam's a jolly green Giant without the green.

"Summer, what goes on in your head?" Sam asked.

"Um, thoughts Sam." He just sighed, clearly amused.

"I'm here! I'm here! Are you okay Summer, sorry I'm late. Embry's a douche." Paul panted in his head.

"I'm fine, can I please turn back human though?" At that moment I looked into Paul's eyes and felt gravity life up. He was my whole life. I wanted to be with him forever, never leave, never turn my back on him. Love, love, love and pure happiness. I never wanted this moment to end.  
Paul came over and sat by me.

"I feel like that about you to Summer" Imprinting, I imprinted on him.

"Wow, this feels amazing." He smiled a wolfy smile at me. Paul's wolf was just as big as Sam's, just a tad bit smaller.

"I know, and I love you, more than words can explain."

"I love you too Paul, but we have to take this slow." I smiled at him looking into his eyes and saw my reflection.

Big, but smaller than the rest. I had a coat that was as white as snow.

"You're a beautiful wolf Summer."

"Thank you Paul."

Sebastian, Russel and Embry Awwed.  
"Young Love, brings tears to my eyes." Embry was such a Dick.

"You got that right Hun." Paul laughed.

"Paully, you're my best friend. You're supposed to be on my side, Bro's before Hoe's."

"Whatever Dude, and Summer is most defiantly not a Whore." I smiled at him. Standing up for me, how heroic.

"Sorry to break up the love fest but Summer I need you to change back." Sam said.

"How?" I clearly did not know anything about this new form I was in.

"Think about something calm and imagine yourself as a human." Okay, think think think.

Calm thoughts Summer. Um, Paul and Emily... she's calm too. Oh and gymnastics... oh my gosh I haven't called Alice or Nessie. Oh and then there's s'mores, I still love those. Happy Meals, yummy. Oh and Paul... I already said that.

And then I was human. Naked.

"Paul take your eyes off of my niece."  
"Look Away, Look Away."  
"Fine Fine, sorry Sum."  
"She has a nice rack."  
"SEBASTIAN"  
"SORRY!"

I hid behind a tree awaiting clothes. Jared went to the house and got me some.  
Who knew Jared had a fashion sense though, the clothes actually went together.

"I am fully clothed now."

"Thank god."  
"I love you Summer."  
"No kissing with your uncle right in front of you guys"  
"She still has a nice rack."  
"SEBASTIAN!"

Oh god, these people are loons.  
But I love em'.


	14. Ba Da Ba Da

**Okay, another update. This one is all about Paul and Summer :) Oh and I love yall's reviews, they make me write fast :)!  
Oh and my other story, Now I Understand, is up and it would be great if you guys could check it out :)  
And the movie mentioned in this chapter is "the other daughter" **

**Thanks, Ellie :)**

* * *

_She knows exactly what to do_  
_Whenever I'm alone with her_  
_I can barely make a move_  
_By the time she opens up her eyes_  
_She sings to me at night_  
_She's singing_  
_(ba da ba ba ba da ba ba da ba da)_  
_(ba da ba ba ba da ba ba da ba da)_  
_She's got a little bit of money_  
_And a little bit of this_  
_And it's all she needs to live_  
_I got a little bit of love_  
_And a little bit of that_  
_And it's all I have to give_  
_But this time I'll try not to show_  
_That I am not letting go_  
_I know our love is new_  
_I barely know ya_  
_I've fallen over you_  
_It's the way you do the things you do_  
_That make me fall in love with you_  
_Dakota, are you in love with me too?_  
_I'll show ya, I'll show ya_  
_And you'll know, and you'll know_  
_I'm not letting go_  
_I'll show ya, I'll show ya_  
_And you'll know, and you'll know_  
_I'm not letting go_  
_It's I'm in love with you_  
_Are you in love with me too?_  
_-Dakota, A rocket to the moon_

I had just gotten off of patrol for the day. I had just finished my official first week as a wolf.  
Never thought I would say that.

Paul, my imprint. Nothing had happened between us... yet.  
I really doubt I was going to make the first move, I was too nervous. I mean I really doubt he would reject my kisses, but I don't want to catch him off guard.

So here I was walking aimlessly through the forest, in a horror movie that would be the worst idea ever! Like in this one movie I watched where the chick was walking through the forest and found this Indian burial ground! Oh my goodness that was an good movie.

"Summer Honey, you out here." I loved it when he called me honey. I loved it alot.

"Yeah, what are you doing out here? I thought you were going to a job interview." He frowned. I took a seat by a tree stump and motioned for him to sit next to me.  
Instead he picked me up and sat me in his lap.

"They didn't give me the job, in fact they kicked me out of the office as soon as they saw me, to them I am just one of Sam's gang followers." He pulled me closer to him and I snuggled.

"Aw Baby, I'll help you find a job." He stiffened under me. "You okay Paul." I turned to him.

He looked at me for a second and then leaned foward and touched his lips to mine. I can't even explain how it felt to kiss your soul mate. His lips were warm and moist and moved together with mine in perfect sequence. I closed my eyes, wrapped my arms around his head, and savored the moment. He slowly pulled away but not before pecking me on the lips a few times.

I smiled and leaned into his chest. "Where did that come from?"

He chuckled, "I had been waiting for the right time to do it for a while now, but when you called me baby I just couldn't wait anymore." He smiled and wrapped me in his arms as we were still sitting down on the tree stump. "I love you Sum."

I breathed in his scent an closed my eyes. "I love you too Paul."

"Don't get all sappy on me Summer, but um... ?" He asked quickly.

"Paul I can't hear you when you talk really fast." Duh, I stated the obvious.

He sighed "Will you go to the winter formal with me?"

I smiled "I thought you dropped out of school baby?"

"Yeah, but Sam wants us there to chaperon the youngins and I thought maybe you could go with me."

I looked up to him and pecked him on the lips "Of course, you know I have never been to any sort of school dance before."

He looked at me wide-eyed "Never? Like never? Wow."

"Yeah, you're going to be escorting me to my first dance." He kissed me and grinned.

"I love that Honey."

We sat there for another hour just snuggling together until Embry and Sebastian decided to come out of the woods. Yes, they ruined the moment.

"Aww look Seb, lovers in love." Paul threw a rock at Embry, I doubt it hurt though.

Sebastian just sighed at Embry's antics.  
"I just wanted to tell Summer that Camry is at Emily's and asking to see her."

"Okay, We'll be on our way in a minute." I said and got up from the ground, wiping my pants to get rid of the dirt. Paul sighed but got up anyway.

Now were off to see Camry!


	15. Be good to your Daughters

**Much thanks for all the reviews :)! Work got in the way of my writing for a while, but I think i'm back on track! :) I honestly did not plan to write this chapter the way it went when I first started. It was supposed to be the winter formal... but I felt like Sam and Summer needed some time to get to know eachother. pointless filler chapter though. Next is winter formal!**

* * *

_I know a girl_  
_She puts the color inside of my world_  
_But she's just like a maze_  
_Where all of the walls all continually change_  
_And I've done all I can_  
_To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands_  
_Now I'm starting to see_  
_Maybe it's got nothing to do with me_

_Fathers, be good to your daughters_  
_Daughters will love like you do_  
_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_  
_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

_Oh, you see that skin?_  
_It's the same she's been standing in_  
_Since the day she saw him walking away_  
_Now she's left_  
_Cleaning up the mess he made_

_Boys, you can break_  
_You'll find out how much they can take_  
_Boys will be strong_  
_And boys soldier on_  
_But boys would be gone without the warmth from_  
_A womans good, good heart_

_On behalf of every man_  
_Looking out for every girl_  
_You are the god and the weight of her world_  
_-John Mayer, Daughters_

Camry has a boyfriend.  
Sebastian... well, he's heartbroken and jealous.

After Camry left Emily's house she asked Sebastian to drop her off. Let's just say he wasn't expecting to drop her off at a man's house. At midnight.

I feel really bad for him, I can't imagine being away from Paul, I don't even want to put the idea in my head.

So the Winter Formal was next week and I was excited, too excited. I kinda annoyed Sam with my smiley attitude all day long.

Sam and I were just chilling like villans on the couch while Emily went grocery shopping. I think that's the only time she goes shopping. I should gave her a makeover!

"What are you thinking about now Summer, you have a thinking face that annoys the hell outta me."

"Thank you Sam for insulting my face." He just shook his head and laughed.

"Whatever Sam... hey, can we go get starbucks?"

He got this questioning look on his face, "What is that."

I gasped "Samuel Uley, you have never had Starbucks! Thats like a sin!" I yelled throwing my hands up making weird motions.

"Well if it's so good we can go get some, if you want." Hooray, three cheers for Sam!

"Let's go, let's go!" I dragged him out to his truck and got in the drivers seat, he gave me a look so I moved to the passengers side.

"So, where is this starbucks you speak of and what do they have there?" Sam is so utterly clueless.

"Sammy boy, you just wait and see, and I belive I saw one when we passed the next town." He drove around shaking his head to the pointless music on the sterio. I guess he doesn't like Ke$ha.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE LOVE YOU'RE LOVE YOU'RE LOVE IS MY DRUG." I sang really loud to piss him off. Face it, you would do the same thing.  
Sam turned the radio down and put his hands on his temples.

"Summer, you cannot sing very well, what the hell is the piece of shit song anyway? What happend to the classics?"

"Hah." I said laughing, "Mr. High and Mighty alpha listins to Frank Sinatra?" **(There is nothing wrong with Sinatra :) Summer just doesnt like it)**

"No, I mean yes... maybe." He stutterd, was it just me or did I make Uncle Sam blush?

"Ah! You blushed. Wait till I tell the guys!" He made his "angry" face. I knew he wasn't really angry... I hope.

We pulled into the Starbucks around 30 minuits later after some more playfull bantering. Sam and I raced to the door even though he had no idea what this place even was.

Inside was a typical coffee house with bean bag chairs in the corners, high tables in the middle of the room, The ordering table of course, and the pastry window.

"Summer you made me drive all the way here for coffee? I don't even like coffee!" Sam complaned.

"Well Sam, me either.. that's why i'm ordering for you!"

I went up to the cashier desk and waited till it was my turn in line.

Sam just went and sulked in a beanbag chair because i "ruined his day", that baby.

The guy at the counter looked a bit high on coffee beans if you know what i'm saying. He looked like one of the beadles with his bowl cut hairdo and all black attire.

"Hi, may I have two grande double chocolate chip frappachinos."

The guy passed the order on too another girl whom was working and called the next in line.

I went to go sit by Sam. "Summer, what the hell is a frappachino.. is it like a french drinnk or something?"

I just started laughing at poor uncle Sam.

The lady called me to get the drinks and I came back with two of my favorite drinks, ever.

Sam took one and hesitently took a sip, then his face broke out in a smile.

"Hey, this is amazing." He said taking a bigger sip.

"I know Uncle Sam, now you know to always listin to me! I'm always right."

"Whatever Summer, there was the time you convinced me that I was shrinking, and the time you said you spelled you name with one n and a silent e at the end. Oh and that time you told me that you had a condition where you forget things every two seconds."

"Huh, I guess you should'nt listin to me then."

So we sat there and drank our Frappachinos. Then on the ride home I annoyed Sam... again.

Once we got home Emily was in the kitchen cooking. "Where were you guys."

Sam said "Starbucks." the same time I said "Mexico." so it sort of sounded like "Stamerxbuickcos."

"Oh, well i'm glad you had fun." and she went back to cooking.


	16. Wild,Wild Whisper

**Ah okay :) I'm back with a new chapter! Oh yeah! I now have a formspring, the link is on my profile, so go on ahead and ask me a question. please? haha okay! Now onto this chapter :) Link For the dress on my profile :) So it's not the dance yet, but since Sam got bonding time last chapter I felt like Emily needed some too! Next chapter I promise alot of Paul and Summer fluff! Oh and Holly returning! Oh my goodness!**

**I do not own anything :)**

* * *

_She grew up on a side of the road_  
_Where the church bells ring and strong love grows_  
_She grew up good_  
_She grew up slow_  
_Like American honey_  
_Steady as a preacher_  
_Free as a weed_  
_Couldn't wait to get goin'_  
_But wasn't quite ready to leave_  
_So innocent, pure and sweet_  
_American honey_  
_There's a wild, wild whisper_  
_Blowin' in the wind_  
_Callin' out my name like a long lost friend_  
_Oh I miss those days as the years go by_  
_Oh nothing's sweeter than summertime_  
_And American honey_  
_Get caught in the race_  
_Of this crazy life_  
_Tryin' to be everything can make you lose your mind_  
_I just wanna go back in time_  
_To American honey, yea  
Lady Antabellum, American Honey_

I made a call to Alice again asking her if she had any dresses I could possibly try on, since of course she is the fashion queen. She said yes, but she was a bit busy so she would send them to me.

Like the little black dress I had recived from her I had no doubt that the big box sitting on the doorstep was from that little pixie vampire had something for me to wear.

I had met all of the Cullens yesterday and even though they smelled bad, they were all very nice.

I went through the box finding a perfect dress. It was absolutely stunning.  
The Shoes were simple black heels but still very pretty, and the accessories were pure silver.

Alice was my favorite vampire ever! Edward was the least, but don't tell him I said that. Mind-Rapist. No privacy, I have no idea how the Cullens do it.

I had exactly three hours to do my hair and makeup and get dressed, I can totally do it.  
I just need Emily's help.

"Aunt Emily!" I yelled.

"Yes Summer!" She hollered back.

"I need your help!"

She came up a minute later. "Is this about the winter formal?" I nodded. "Well then if that's the dress your going to wear," She pointed to the dress, "then I know exactly how to do your hair."

"Oh thank you Emily, you're a lifesaver."

"No problem Sweetie." She went to my drawer and took out a straightener and some hairspray and various clips and rubber bands.

"I've always loved doing peoples hair, the way the person reacts when they see their hair just the way they like it. Everyone assumes I love cooking and it's all I ever do." She paused and started straightening my hair, looking at me in the vanity mirror. "When I was a girl all I wanted to to own a beauty shop like in the movie Steel Mongolia's. I would have those 6 best friends that would always be there for me no matter what." She sighed, "Then I met Sam, and I knew I wanted to be a homemaker and take care of the house while he was away, because I loved him. Leah loved him at one point too. She was his and I know it sounds selfish, but he loved me more. The guilt never really went away. I had guilt from the Leah situation and he had guilt from losing control."

I had never really given thought to what Emily really wanted to do, I always assumed she just loved cooking, Sam, and the pack. She always had the best hair though, I really should have known. "I loved that movie, Steel Mongolia's, me and my mom used to watch it together before the whole dad drama happened." She started hairspraying my hair. "She would quote Weezer and I would quote Clarisse. We loved just sitting there and crying our eyes out no matter how many times we watched it." I sighed remembering. "I wanted to be a southern belle with the charming Georgia accent." We both laughed because we knew we both did the same. "Then, we just stopped having those girls nights, and mom would reschedule our time together and we never got around to watching those movies again. I think the thing is I have to stop living in the past and know that because i'm a wolf I can't do gymnastics because it's cheating, and my mom is never going to smile again, and I love it when people do my hair, and the truth is I want to go to school and I'm so excited to go to this dance! Oh Emily everything has changed,"

Emily gave me a sad smile. "Things are always going to change. I am so happy I met Sam, but I could never stop living in the past." She turned the chair around and started on my make-up. "The day after Sam lost control Leah came into hospital room and told me that he would never love a woman with scars. She told me she would never forgive me for what I had done and she wished she had never met me. I still see the pain in her eyes, and I hate it. But there is nothing I can do about it. It's the past. It's gone."

She finished up my makeup and turned the chair around to face the mirror.  
Astonishing, I looked amazing. I don't think I had ever looked like this.

I jumped up and hugged Emily. "Thank you so much, I love you!"

She hugged me back and laughed "I love you too Sweetie, now go get dressed for your man."

Man how time flies, only an half an hour to go!

I picked up the dress and quickly got dressed being extremely cautious not to mess up the hair.

I admired myself in the mirror for a minute slipping on my shoes. Emily did an amazing job.

The door opened and Sam appeared at the doorway. "You look great Summer."

"Thank you so much Uncle Sam!" I hugged him.

"Well Paul is at the door waiting for you."

"Okay, I'll be down in a second." Oh god, I just got nervous. What if he thinks my makeover sucks. Or my dress is ugly.

Suck it up Summer, you can do this.

So I walked down the hall into the living room. Paul was waiting at the door.

Let me say he looked astonishing in his tuxedo. I would have to beat off those high school girls with sticks at that dance tonight!  
Paul had his mouth open staring at me which made me blush and feel embarrassed at the same time.

He walked up to me and wrapped me in a hug and gave me a peck on the lips. "You look amazing tonight Summer."

I smiled and kissed him again. "You look handsome Paul."

"Thank you." He gestured to the door and at his car. "You're chariot awaits madame."

I just laughed, my boyfriend was such a dork. A romantic dork. My romantic dork.


	17. Love's Suicide

**New Chapter! I saw Eclipse and liked it alot! :))) Fluff!**

**I don't own anything but Summer :))**

* * *

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_  
_Stop me and steal my breath_  
_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_  
_Never revealing their depth_  
_And tell me that we belong together_  
_Dress it up with the trappings of love_  
_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_  
_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_  
_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder_  
_I'll be love suicide_  
_And I'll be better when I'm older_  
_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_  
_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_  
_As we lie awake in my bed_  
_And you're my survival, you're my living proof_  
_My love is alive, and not dead_  
_And I dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from the dead,_  
_I tuned in, I turned on, remembered the thing that you said._  
_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder_  
_I'll be love suicide_  
_And I'll be better when I'm older_  
_I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
-I'll be, Edwin McCain_

The school gym was decorated in white colors. Kim and Jared had helped decorate yesterday while they had a minute, and let me tell you it looks amazing. Winter Wonderland.

Paul held his hand around my waist while he intorduced me to some of the teachers who were chaperoning aswell. Some were nicer than others, most just looked plain strict. I couldn't help but think that if I decided to go to school next year than these would be my teachers.

Some of the students around were younger than me, some older. Paul told we were only considered chaperons because we weren't students at the tribal school, but we were still very respected. Some of the other students said hi to Paul while some acted sort of nervous around him. Well he was sort of intimidating.

Paul went to go get us both a plate of Chicken Cordon Bleu that they were serving.

Holly was there in the corner with some guy, she gave me the stink eye when I came in but in the end she saw that I wasn't reacting so she resorted to flirting with every living thing in sight. One of those living things included , one of the new math department teachers that Paul introduced me too, talk about scandal since he seemed to be responding.

I went and sat at a table that had some of the younger teachers that I had tooken to, three women and two men and saved a seat next to me for Paul.

Ms. Partrige, the youngest of the bunch, smiled. "Hey Summer, I heard you were only 16, you certainly don't look it, you look more mature."

I giggled, "Thanks, yeah I'm only 16, and contemplating coming here for school."

Mr. Ostees spoke, "You should, we have a special program here where you can go to school half-day and study the other half at home. Mostly young mothers and foreign exchange are in it, but since you were home-schooled I'm pretty sure I can put in a good word for you."

"That would be amazing, thank you." I was very grateful that these teachers would welcome me in so openly.

Paul came in at that moment with our plates and sat next to me scooching his chair a bit closer and held my hand while holding his fork with the other. All the women teachers Awwed while the men just shook their head at their antics.

"You guys are so cute,I wish my husband were like that with me." Mrs. Campbell spoke sighing.

Mr. Campbell made a face, "Margret, I'm always like that with you."

She just laughed. "Sure you are honey."

Everyone at the table laughed and joked, I was surprised at how Paul was quite open around these people. He has come pretty far from the whole anger management problem he had.

"Hey baby, you want to go dance?" Paul whisperd in my ear.

"Uh, Huh." He grinned and took me by the hand, and lead me to the dance floor.

The song "I'll be" by Edwin McCain came on and Paul gently pulled me to his chest and put his hand on my hips while I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into his neck.

We swayed and Paul sang the lyrics to the song gently in my ear. "I love you Summer."

"I love you to my wolfy boyfriend." He pulled back and looked at me.

"Hey, then you're my wolfy girlfriend." I just smiled and he kissed me. I love the way he kisses me, Perfection in a kiss.

"You know what I just remembered?" He said after pulling away.

"What."

"You're birthday is in a week!" Ugh, why did he have to remember that! I hate birthdays, well maybe that's because I have never had a party. Or someone to celebrate the day with.

"I don't like birthdays." I replied grumpily, music still going on in the background.

"Well, I am going to make you like birthdays." He stated matter-o-factly.

"Oh yeah? How'ya going to do that." He grinned mischievously.

"Never doubt me Summer."

"Oh yeah, remember when I doubted you when you said we could make out in the living room without getting caught by Uncle Sam. Do you remember what happened Paul? "

He groaned and I laughed, "We got caught Paul, and Sam kicked your ass and I got a sex talk from Emily."

We laughed at the memory as the current song ended and student's started loitering the halls, waiting for their parent's to pick them up.

Paul and I said our farewells to the teachers and some students and made out way back to his truck hand-in-hand, cuddling and giggling. I swear we could have been mistaken for some of the younger love-struck students.

"Thank you so much for tonight, I had fun." He hugged me and I was surrounded by his warmth. He kissed with an urgency and passion that he had never put into a kiss that we had shared before. My back was on the door of the car and he had me trapped there. I can't say that I minded very much though, I loved it. We had to break away to breath and when he did he looked at me with lust.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" I asked, wondering.

"Sometimes I can't handle being around you without thinking about doing... um.. stuff."

I turned red and he laughed, "Like I said, sorry." We got in the car and started to Sam's house

"It's okay, honey bunny I forgive you."

He gave me a glare. "I swear, If any of the guys hear that I'm going to be mad.

"Aww Paully, You know you can't be mad at me, you looovvvee me."

"That I do Summer, that I do."


	18. mansions won't Suffice

**Oh god, It's been so long! Im so sorry, I just missed out on motovation, high school started, and everything else was put into the back of my mind. I feel horrible. I got a review, that I deleted, saying Summer was a Mary-Sue and all lovey dovey and stuff. Let me tell you guys. This story is mainly Fluff. :( sorry if you dont like it. Im going to add some new charactors and bad guys this chapter!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

_no matter what may occur in life_  
_everyday with her is like a plus_  
_Imma love her til she be like thats enough_  
_pop a bottle get a couple wine glasses fill em up and lift em up_  
_let us toast to the future heres to us_  
_no, heres to her_

I am supposed to be crying. Throwing all my gymnastics stuff out wasn't something that was high on my list of things to do before I turned 18.  
I was supposed to be an Olympian, that's what my parents prepared me for.

I would give it all up though, for my new life, for Paul, for my mother, even for my Wolfy-condition. My father would call me a failure, giving up my future for some boy,but he's not here right now is he? It is all irrelevant, I'm giving up my old life.

Muscular hands wrapped around me and I leaned back into his embrace.

"I'm sorry you have to give all this up." Paul sighed leaning back on my bed looking at the piles of Leos' and hair glitter.

"It's not your fault, I'm not sad about this. It's life and it changes a hell of a lot faster than expected." I kissed his cheek.

He leaned down and touched my forehead with his. "I promise to you one day... it's going to get easier. Our relationship i mean."

I smiled and him and leaned forward and kissed his lips gently getting more passionate and heated towards the end. "I love you."

He mouthed an "i love you too." and with that I fell asleep in his arms

- Somewhere deep in the woods along the Mexican Border-

Zamina rose up and started talking in her native tongue, a mix of spanish and Russian. A tongue that only the people of her tribe knew. The words were fast and jumbled but the all female wolf-pack heard the words clearly.

female-shapeshifters, imprints, la Push.

Zamina was alpha. She worked hard for it. It was all too easy to deafeat the men tribe and make themselves powerful. The mission she spoke too her younger wolfs was this: Recruit.

Sashalina was young, near 13. Phased upon being provoked. Even she knew what new recruits meant. It meant death, Zamina and her tribe would take out the male-shapshifters of this unknown tribe and take the two woman shapeshifters and feast on the imprints. It was hard, surviving off of human blood, but imprint was their dish. Those poor girls, blinded by love, would never see the attack coming.

Zamina was once married, she had an imprint. He left her though. No one really knows where he is know though. Some say Zamina killed him and ate the girl, life a true animal. Some say she scared him into hiding.

So as nightfall descended the wolf-pack was given these final words from the alpha: Instincts are key in this, when I give the alarm we travel as a pack. Each one of us is nothing to each-other. We are not sisters, we are not family, the only thing we are is pack. Deaths will be high, but we shall dominate.

And with that the wolfpack howled into the night sky

- At the Cullens-

Alice sat in the middle of the Cullens house with the rest of the family. The La-Push wolf-pack would arrive soon, and wanted to hear all about Alice's new vision.

Now everyone knew Alice couldn't see the wolfs, but she could hear the voices in her head.

Death

Edward read Alice's mind and gasped out-loud.

When everything falls, something must sustain.

The quote wouldn't leave the pixie vampires mind. Leah and Summer would be the ones to sustain, the wolf-pack would fall.

They couldn't let that happen.


	19. The Chapter Where Drama Starts

**Wow, i think I really liked the last chapter :) This one is eh, I think i can make it good! ;) Quicker update than usual, but still I'm sorry for the wait. DRAMA FOR YOU :)**

Summer POV

* * *

I don't think there was a word for the tension is the air around us as the wolfpack and the vampires sat side by said as Alice's eyes glassed over and a shocked look appeared on Edward's stone hard face.

"Is there any more Native American tribal stories you've ever heard of wolfs?" Jasper asked from the side of the room where Alice was, comforting his wife.

Sam spoke, "Only one, very dangerous tribe, that's where one of our young ones, Russel, is from." Everyone turned to Russel who's face when a deathly white from his normal tan. "Why?"

Alice stood up, "I fear their after Summer and Leah, I'm guessing for recruits." Paul started shaking and the rest of the wolf-pack growled. They were possessive of their sisters.

Carlisle rose, "If I fear what I hope not too happen, they are planning an all female shapshifters alliance." Carlisle held himself up with dignity. "They plan too take out any ties.", he looked at Paul and Sam, "that may get in their way." He sighed " I think a war has been unleashed upon us."

Rosalie stood up which surprised me, "Well then we fight, A war has been called and I want a part of it."

"No!" Russel boomed in a loud voice, surprising us all. "You don't know the power Zamina holds, she can wipe out a whole male population wolf-pack in a week, imagine what this monster could do to you."

Sam stood up, "What do you know about this alpha Russel." Russel stood with a face, expressionless "I COMMAND YOU RUSSEL, TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!" Sam used the gag order as Russel fell to his knees.

"We were engaged, Zamina and I. She imprinted on me, I didn't imprint on her. It was rare, nothing like Summer and Paul's double imprint. This was one sided." he paused and Sam let the alpha order down as Russel complied, " She was crazy, talked about her and I traveling the world and starting a new, strong wolfpack. I thought it was all bark no bite. "He looked around the table, "Then people phased at young ages, around 11, mostly females. It wasn't normal! "  
"I didn't love Zamina anymore, We fought constantly. So I broke it off with her and started dating again, i thought she was over it. Lucy Gardneer was my girlfriend at the time and ...then Lucy went missing." He sighed "I helped her parents hold the search party, I searched the woods for days. Then the people of the tribe started losing daughters..."  
"I really liked Lucy," He put his head down on the table as Esme stood in a motherly worry for a son that wasn't hers, "but when I went back to the house and saw the blood..."

Edward gasped, obviously at his thoughts "So they eat humans?"

"Yeah, they do. Zamina's taught the tribe to act as wolf, let the canine interfere with the human in them. Zamina's powerful, she can take out an entire pack of male shape-shifters."

Everyone remained silent, taking in the new information. Paul seemed far away and distant, but still held my hand tightly.

Esme rose up from her chair. "Well then it's war."  
Esme was sweet, motherly, the peacemaker. When it came to her family and friends she would do what she had to protect them.

Sam looked at Esme for a moment as if trying to decide his final decision. Then he sat up and made an announcement "I hand down my power as alpha," The shapeshifters gasped in unison, except for Jared and Paul. " Emily is pregnant and I am afraid that me, being the old man that I am, should retire as alpha. I'm not as strong as I used to be, and me being in a war would just slow the pack down." He paused and looked at his brothers and two sisters, Leah and I. "I now appoint Jared as alpha and Paul as my beta, we have already discussed and they have agreed."

I looked at Paul.  
He hadn't told me.  
They had talked about it before and he agreed and hadn't even discussed it with me.  
Maybe it was the cliche teenager girlfriend in me coming out, my boyfriend not telling me one of the significant details in his life and me being totally angry.  
I was happy for him, but why couldn't he tell me when the topic first arose. I'm pretty sure Jared and Kim talked about it.

Everyone gave Paul a clap on the back and a manly-hug sort of thing, but the whole time he was looking at me... worried I guess.

"You okay Summer?" I simply frowned and looked the other way.

Jared rose from his seat. "I thank Sam for giving me this opportunity, we had been planning on a way to tell you guys for months."  
Months? Paul had told me nothing in months? Was I nothing to him? When I went and quit gymnastics he was there for me, I went with him for all my problems! But he can't come to me with one.  
Jared continued, "It seems a war has been called upon therefore a war will be received!" The pack and the Cullen's cheered, except for me of course.

War,war,war.  
The word is usually associated with the color red.  
It has soldiers, loss, gain, and protection.  
the word backwards is raw, like raw meat. A bite is bad for you and can kill you slowly or quickly.  
Maybe raw emotions. Like I'm pretty unsure what emotion to have right now.

I simply just got up and left the Cullen's with all eyes on me, especially Paul's.  
I don't need drama. I don't need war. I do need Paul, but does he need me?

I ran into the forest having a little bitchy-fest. Crying and all. Ugh, why do I have to make a huge deal out of stuff, why am I not a normal imprint?

I stood right on the spot as a sickly sweet smell came upon my nose. I couldn't move, or speak. I felt like something was pushing down on my chest.

"_My daughter ,how long has it been." he chuckled, "Wait, you can't answer that."_

Shit, why now?

_"Zamina's going to be so happy too see you."_

No,No,No. Why isn't Paul here to save me?

_"Hush little baby don't say a word, Daddy's going to buy you a mocking bird."_

Then it went black.

War and mocking birds. Now I think I'm dead.  
Can this day get any better?  
No, wait, don't answer that.

* * *

**Was it good? aha, I kinda like it! Well Summer's been kidnapped! OH NO! Where's Paul?**

**I hope I can get a chapter before the two weeks are up :)**


End file.
